Eternal Legacy
by Clockwork Angel
Summary: Everyone thinks Ramza died in the battle with Altima but Agrias thinks the opposite and continue to wish that he will fulfill his promise. A what if fic...It's been two years since I have given up writing this fic...but now maybe I would try out my best t
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters here are all copyrighted by Squaresoft and I do not own any one of them!  
  
Chapter one: Sad Memories  
  
AHHHH!!!!!!!! Agrias screamed as she woke up from her bed sweating, tears streaming down her face " Why.. Why did you have to go..." Agrias thought as she continued sobbing.. she remembered the incident..  
  
Flashback  
  
"Every body run! This place is collapsing!" Ramza screamed as he and his group jumped from ship to ship avoiding the oncoming barrage of wrecked ship parts flying their way. When they finally reached the Graveyard of the ship's entrance they were confronted by a horde of Ultima demons and a wounded Altima. " Ramza Beoulve if death is my fate then be it... but I will take you with me Hahhh!!!!" Altima screamed as she and her horde came charging towards them. " Damn it! Here they come!" screamed Terry the Knight as they took their battle positions. The two parties collided sending sending magics blazing, swords clashing and fist crashing as the battle ensues. Ramza hacked down an Ultima demon while Orlandu used his Lightning stab to immobilize four Ultima demons, on the back was Mustadio pummeling demon after demon with bullets and Agrias, Alicia, Lavian and Meladioul formed a protective circle around Alma to protect her while she cast support spells. Malak and Rafa were casting offensive spells on oncoming enemies while Rad, Terry, Hiro, Mcloud and Gaston helped Orlandu and Ramza hack demons towards the entrance. But even with the party's determined stand they could not help but feel a fatigue coming across them. " When will this end?!" asked Rad, " I do not know but we should not give up! The exit is near!" replied Ramza " Yes, Ramza is correct we should not give up!!" Mcloud and Terry both joined in. After they have finally reach the entrance Altima and her horde were now upon them again and to make matters worse the entrance was slowly vanishing " You will never escape this never ending darkness Ramza!! This will be your Graveyard!!" Altima let out a primal scream and began charging to them again followed by her remaining horde. " I'll stay, everyone go now!!. " What, wait!" Agrias tried to persuade him but it was too late she only saw Ramza, Gaston, Rad, Terry, Hiro and Mcloud rushing to meet the berserked demons while the entrance slowly closed then all went black still she heard a faint voice saying I'll be back..  
  
  
  
Author's notes: This is my very, very first fanfiction on the net so please go easy on me ne? I don't really know if my first chapter is good so I really need the opinions! I don't know if there is a fanfic that is the same as this so if there is then let me know so that I can change this fic ^ ^ 


	2. ChapterII: Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in final fantasy tactics it is own by squaresoft.  
  
  
  
Chapter II: Rumors  
  
Agrias woke up with her eyes swollen and a serious headache...  
  
" Ow... ow! This might be the consequence of drinking too much for your own good." Agrias scolded herself silently. She was really not a heavy drinker, but last night was an exception.  
  
" Darn I should'nt have drank too much...but I need something to make me sleep..to stop his haunting memory..Ramza." She sadly thought as she got up from bed and went to the mirror to comb her hair.  
  
As she was drowning in her own thoughts while combing her hair the door to her room suddenly open then came in two cheerful voices. "Captain Agrias!! Here comes breakfast!" The voices came from Alicia and Lavian the two assistant knights of Agrias..  
  
"Oh thanks Alica..Lavian" Agrias replied then she added " What is this all about anyway?"  
  
"Oh..us coming to your room.. we just want to serve you breakfast..Heh..Heh." Alicia and Lavian both laugh nervously. "But you never bring breakfast to my room nor did I request anyone to bring breakfast to my room." Agrias told them suspiciously. " Well..we wanted to see our Captain to her old self again..because we know you're still hurt...when we lost him.." they blurted out.  
  
Agrias understood this and smiled " Thank you for your concern.. Don't worry about me look! I'm alright" Agrias said when she waved her hands to them. " That's good to know Captain Agrias!" Alicia and Lavian said as they happily continued their work knowing that their Captain is back to her old self again.  
  
As they left Agrias alone she said to herself " I must face the reality.for my comrades...and for him I will live my life without regret..the way he told us!" she said with determination. As she finished her breakfast she went down the main hall of Igros Castle where Agrias, Alma, Cid, Alicia and Lavian now resides. There she saw Orlandu reading a newspaper named Lesalia Times. "Good morning Orlandu" she greeted him politely.  
  
" Good morning to you child" Orlandu replied in a fatherly manner and continued reading the paper. " So what is in the news" Agrias asked. Orlandu handed her the paper and said in a serious tone " They say that people especially young girls and women have been disappearing in towns like Gariland, Warjilis and even the imperial capital. everybody says it was just a rumor at first but when they found a dead girl's decapitated head near the forest of Bhravillia they were terribly shock." "But isn't it that Bhravillia forest is just in the border of the kingdom of Semitria to Ivalice and also hides the entrance to the west shadow continents" Agrias replied curiously. " How can the head and body of a girl which came from either Gariland, Warjilis or Lesalia be found there?" she added. " That is what their trying to find out" Orlandu replied. "I decided to help them out.you know the one who investigates this incident" Orlandu added. " You..what.I guess the one they called T.G Cid does not want to lose his edge!" Agrias teased Orlandu  
  
" Yes!yes because I don't want youngsters beating me easily" Orlandu happily retorted. Agrias and Cid were both laughing when Alma came in the hall " Agrias please!! Take me to the Gariland festival! PLEASE!!!" she asked her pleading.  
  
" Festival??! Oh the Gariland festival! I almost forgot everything about it!" Agrias remembered. " Alright, Alma you can come but as long as you don't wander around the streets without someone with you" Agrias quickly added.  
  
"Kay! Thanks Agrias!" she replied gratefully and then turned to dress up.  
  
When they were finished dressing up they bid goodbye to Orlandu. "Keep your eyes open" Orlandu called out to them.  
  
At the Gariland Festival...  
  
"Hi Peline, Opal, Sophia its been a long time!!" Alma greeted her friends. " Alma!! You're here!" they happily replied. While Alma was talking to her friends Agrias was having a conversation with Agiras.  
  
" Long time no see Master Daravon" Agrias greeted politely. " Ah Agrias, You are to join the festival or perhaps something else" He ask her. "The latter sir" She politely answered.  
  
"Oh then do enjoy yourself here and please do not push yourself too hard" Daravon said. " I will try. I will try" Agrias replied as Daravon chuckled then walked away. When Daravon had left she went out to breathe some fresh air and reflect on what Daravon meant by pushing too hard...suddenly she heard a loud scream " that voice... ALMA!!!!" Agrias dashed from hallway to hallway following the scream.  
  
When she finally reached Alma she saw something that made her stomach turn. "What is that abomination!!" she asked herself as she quickly drew out her sword ready to fight.  
  
The monster who held Alma was a combination of rotten corpses that was magically stitched together and claws of an animal. As it looked to Agrias with its fierce green eyes it started to grow undead corpses from its stomach to help it in battle.  
  
"What the...how grotesque..who could have made such a thing" Agrias pondered. And the monster began its attack leaving Alma alone. "Good thing the monster does not have much of a brain to use" she smiled and told Alma to run and get help from the academy.  
  
" I understand!" Alma shouted as she ran off to the academy. The monster did not bother to look at Alma for in its mind it had a new play toy. " now the problem is how long I can last in this battle" Agrias asked herself as the battle began. Agrias was now running swiftly in circles slashing incoming zombies and using her Holy sword technique on them. She thought she was winning when she saw the dead bodies fall but she was wrong the undead horde was slowly increasing and the fallen members are coming back for another round.  
  
" Damn!! This is not good" Agrias said.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Alma came running towards the academy. " Alma we heard someone scream outside is that you" Daravon asked urgently. " Yes! It is me" Alma replied "We got to help Agrias!!!" Alma frantically added.  
  
"Please calm down Alma and tell us what happened" Daravon asked. Alma then explained all about the monster and how Agrias was facing it now. "Alma let's go then!" Sophia said.  
  
"Let's help Agrias!" Peline and Opal said in unison. " Alright!" Alma replied as the four of them ran back to were Agrias is.  
  
Back to Agrias...  
  
"Darn! It I can't move anymore" Agrias screamed as another poisonous claw came down on her and she collapsed. " this might be the end." she said weakly "This might be a painful death" she thought as the monster slowly made his way to her sucking back its undead puppet and dropping flesh in the ground.  
  
As she saw the monster walking towards her she closed her eyes and said "Ramza....I might see you now" Agrias whispered as she opened her eyes again waiting for death, Flash of blue light came down from the sky and the next thing she saw was a cross impaled in the creatures body and a masked person beside her.  
  
"Who are you?...  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hi there! This is my update in my fanfiction I hope that my typing and story had improved. As always I really need the reviews to help me improve my ability to make a story. So there you have another chapter finished! Hi to ConfuseD and Tenpo Gensui for nagging me about this update they ROCK!! 


	3. Chapter III: the promise you gave me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters, but I will add my own sometime soon.  
  
Chapter III: The promise you gave me..  
  
  
  
"Uhhh....Where am I?" Agrias thought as she got up from where she had been sleeping. "Oww! My shoulder hurts.." Agrias suddenly felt a prickling pain in her shoulder blades. " So you're. awake." A mysterious voice called out from above a tree. " Don't move too much you're still injured.. here eat this.." the man added as he gave her a ripe fruit to eat. "Thank you." was all Agrias could say for she did not know if her savior was indeed an angel or a demon in disguise. "May I ask you're name?" she asked politely asked. The man just looked away and kept silent.  
  
"So he wants to be my mysterious savior." Agrias thought and chuckled slightly. "Then if you would not tell me you're name perhaps you can tell me where we are?" Agrias asked again hoping for a response. After a silent pause he answered " Where in the outskirts of Gariland, near the forest entrance of sweegy woods." He said before coming down the tree. Agrias stared at the mysterious man, he was wearing a black wizard trenchcoat with an armor underneath and carried three swords. Then she noticed that his armor is no other than the maximillian that was worn by Ramza, and she recognized the huge blade straddled behind his back was the Chaos blade, Ramza's most used sword in his every battle. " Who are you really??.." Agrias asked the question again.  
  
He remained quiet again, but Agrias was persistent and continued to say " because I have a friend that wears the type of thing you wear except the trenchcoat..his name was Ramza.Ramza Beoulve.do you know him??" she asked desperately. But he continued to remain silent. " Please.tell me if you know him..please?" She asked again, now on the verge of crying.  
  
Ramza's POV.  
  
"Why do I keep silent..why can't I say that I..I'm back?" He pondered in his mind. "Why don't I have the courage to tell her?.." Ramza asked himself again. "But I still have a job to do and I don't want Agrias, Alma and all my friends to carry another burden, one is enough.." He said to himself but an inner keeps telling him " That's not how you want it to be right?." the voice told him. " I know.. But now is not the right time." Ramza told the voice and he thought aloud " please wait.a little more."  
  
Narrator side  
  
Agrias heard this and said " huh? What do you mean by wait a little longer...?" she asked him, but she remembered Ramza's promise that he would return and that she should wait for him, then it dawn to her. " Ramza...is that you???" Agrias added this question. Ramza remained quiet again. " Ramza...please I know it's you.its no use hiding it to me..please speak to me?" Agrias pleaded as tears started to form in her eyes. Ramza at last sighed "I'm sorry, Agrias." He said as he took off his mask " I know I hurted your feelings by not telling you that I'm here with you" he said and continued " But I can't let you be with me for a while.". At this words Agrias suddenly hugged Ramza tightly and blurted out "Losing you once is enough suffering for me!! But to lose you again.I don't think I can take it anymore!!" She cried tears streaming down her face.  
  
Ramza returned the favor and tightly hugged Agrias too " Agrias.I promise you that you won't lose me again.I'll keep in touch with you.but right now I'm still on the middle of a..ummm". But Ramza was cut off as Agrias placed her lips on him causing them both to fall in the soft green grass. "Please don't leave me anymore..once is enough!" Agrias pleaded. "Agrias.please understand I don't want any of you to be part of this problem..i don't want any of you to be hurt.that's why I don't want to see you" Ramza reasoned " I don't care!!" Agrias screamed " I don't want to leave your side again even if that means fighting of those monsters!" Agrias said to Ramza with determination.  
  
  
  
"Agrias..thank you" Ramza said and when Agrias looked up to him, their lips meeting and breaking into a gentle kiss, suddenly they heard an eery howl coming from the bushes. "Damn them for their bad timing!!" Ramza cursed silently. Ramza and Agrias got up and took their defensive stances. "Agrias be careful if you fight too hard your wound might be opened again" Ramza advice her. " I know." Agrias replied. " Well then here they come!!" Ramza screamed as a group of monsters came out of the bushes all of them seems to be magically stitched just like the creature Agrias fought before and dozens of zombies crawling or walking clumsily towards them. " what are this...creatures? Agrias asked. " I'll tell you about it later, but right now concentrate on fighting them!" He answered. " Yes!" Agrias replied back.  
  
Agrias was now slashing two zombies and did a sideroll, followed by a barrage of rapid slashes aimed at the first beast, then she used her lightning stab to destroy those behind her. While Ramza was at a high speed offense slashing and stabbing from one zombie to another at almost no delay time. "Did Ramza cast haste?..or is he this strong now?..I might asked him to answer my questions when all of this is over" Agrias thought, amazed at how Ramza was fighting. " They're all around us..their all around us!" Agrias told Ramza. " Don't worry my back-up is coming shortly" Ramza stated "Back-up????" Agrias was puzzled. At this time Agrias heard something squawking she looked at her back and saw a chocobo cart riding down at full speed. " Here they are!" Ramza shouted to Agrias " Let's go!" he added as she took her hand and leaped towards the chocobo cart "Hey what took you so long Gaston!" Ramza asked the wizard cheerfully. "Tire problems!" He grinned "Let's take care of this mess!" Gaston said as his hands glowed a bright blue light, he said "Lighning 4!!!" a blue light came down from the sky electrocuting every monster it touches "Alright!!" Gaston shouted in triumph. The chocobo cart drove safely out of the forest then towards Gariland. " Sorry I'm late, Ramza." Gaston apologized. " That's alright" Ramza replied.  
  
" Gaston you're still alive too?" Agrias asked amazed. "Of course!" Gaston said cheerfully as well as all of us that followed Ramza in his fight with Ultima. Agrias asked Ramza a lot of questions concerning his journey after his battle with Ultima. " Hey! Don't get too intimate I'm still here!" Gaston teased Ramza and Agrias as he saw them on the verge of kissing again. Both of them blushed then smiled at each other, "Ramza I'm glad you're back...yawn..." Agrias said before falling asleep, Ramza could only smile then Gaston shouted "Next stop Gariland City!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
The end Wait for next chapter ^ ^  
  
  
  
Author's note: so how do you like this chapter, I hope this chapter is good..as usual I need your advice on how to make my fanfiction better for I am still a Beginner Ja!! See you next chapter. 


	4. Chapter IV: The Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters they are copyrighted by squaresoft ^ ^  
  
  
  
Chapter IV: The revelation  
  
  
  
Agrias' POV  
  
I woke up in the morning slightly dazed then I remembered what had just happened last night " Is it true...did Ramza really come back?" I ask myself this question before observing my surroundings, the room was simple, there are two beds covered in a light blue material maybe silk I was sleeping in one of them. I continued observing the room when someone broke my concentration. " So you are awake now Agrias" A gentle voice stated calmly.  
  
I turned my head to the direction of the voice then I saw him "Ramza!!" I cried out in pure joy as I went to hug him again. "Be careful you still need to rest." He said to me then chuckled. I broke the embrace and sat down on the bed feeling slightly embarrassed at my reaction towards Ramza's return, " Leaving with Alma for the past three years must have been really infectious to my attitudes and values." I sighed.  
  
I looked up again at Ramza while he was preparing my breakfast and said to myself " He sure haved changed for the past three years both mentally and....physically" I blushed slightly at the thoughts that came into my mind. " But he had certainly changed a lot physically in the past three years." I continued talking to myself as I stared at his face and whole body. Now Ramza must be 6'2 in height, with muscles not Beefy like other man but lean muscles like hard steel encased in fine silk. My eyes travelled from his body to his face, His golden white hair was long and almost to his waist and is neatly tied by a blue ribbon, his face had become a sharp oblong with narrow and striking features that replaced the round face that he had when he was younger but the most striking feature in his face was his Lapiz lazuli colored eyes, cool not a cold hearted cool but an observing, cautious and maybe protective cool. When he looks at you it's as if he was looking right into your soul or reading your thoughts.  
  
His attitude had also undergone a transformation, he was more calm now cool but not cold, the way he speaks had become slightly provocative and seductive, His smile have a tint mischievousness in it. But one thing that had not changed about him was his Benevolence, his valor, unwavering courage, boldness and chivalry as well as his respect for the people around him. It dawn to me that maybe he was every woman's fantasy prince..including her fantasies. I sighed as I continued staring at him, then he suddenly looked at me his gaze locked into mine, I quickly looked away to hide my almost tomato red face from him.  
  
Ramza's POV  
  
" Did I just see her blush." Ramza stared at Agrias, " She really have changed for the past three years" He thought as he continued preparing breakfast. She had changed from the Closed hearted person he had knowned to the opened hearted person today. She's not the frowning Agrias anymore and she does not keep her emotions and feelings locked up in herself, now she openly demonstrates her feelings towards other people, the wall that had blocked her heart from us had now been destroyed and then I saw her true self, even though strong she is still soft and fragile in the inside like a flower inside the mouth of a lion. I saw every feminine side of her personality and this made me smile.  
  
Of course her physical features were how could I say it very eye catching, I can't help but stare in awe at her body and face. She wore a nightgown that the innkeeper's wife had given so that she could sleep. I could see her femininity in her body that I could not see when she is wearing her armor, her long slender legs, her shoulder and as well as her rather good shaped buttocks and round large breasts all this features in her body are attractive and proportional to each other. " Ramza, stop your fantasizing!" I said silently to myself, I stared back at her face, then I saw just how beautiful Agrias is, her Long blonde hair was untied but it flowed like silk down to her waist, her facial features where sharp but really feminine and her emerald green eyes were fascinating, when she smiles her eyes has somewhat a catlike look which was cute. " She really is beautiful, not to mention the blush which made her cute too" He said to himself then chuckled.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Ramza gave Agrias the breakfast and Agrias happily obliged and ate it. After eating breakfast Agrias decided that this was the best time to get Ramza to answer her questions. " First, I want to know, how did you managed to escape the cursed ship's graveyard in Murond???" She asked Ramza. " I...I don't really know how Agrias, when we all woke up after the battle we were at the outside entrance of Murond." Ramza answered her.  
  
" After the battle with Ajora we decided to go training for three years and tapping into our hidden skills and abilities, that is why we have gone missing for quite some time." Ramza continued as he sat down near Agrias. " You could have trained with me." Agrias said. " Yes, but I wanted to train myself and to meditate and travel." Ramza replied. " I understand." Agrias replied back.  
  
Agrias after finishing her breakfast asked again. " Um....about the monsters that we fought last night...what are they?" Agrias asked. " I really don't know what they are, but I know that they are made by sacrificing human beings to an undead lord then sewing their bodies together and combining it with animal and monster parts to form this hideous monstrosities." Ramza stated while calmly sipping his tea. " that is horrible! We must put a stop to this." Agrias said to Ramza in determination.  
  
" Please, relax Agrias we do not know where they come from..we only know of this custom that is practiced by a cult in the Western shadowlands and nothing more....I know how you feel but we should investigate if first before attacking." He stated again. " I guess you're right." Agrias replied as she sat down at her bed again. Suddenly the door opened and in came a cheerful wizard and a grumbling thief. " Oi, Rad don't be a spoiled sport!" Gaston the charming wizard of ramza's group said. " I'm not a spoiled sport!" Rad the handsome thief of the group retorted. After the two of Ramza there came in others a monk, a knight and a lancer. "Hey! Be quiet the two of you." Mcloud the valiant lancer shouted to Gaston and Rad. " He is right." Calmly stated Terry the Noble knight. " Terry's correct both of you should stop it." Jason the attractive monk of the group replied. " Looks like all the team is here." Ramza said with a smile.  
  
Agrias could only look in astonishment and amazement at the sight. All of Ramza's comrade in fighting Altima is alive none of them had died, that is why Agrias was astonished. "There are a pretty handsome bunch." Agrias thought as she stared back at Ramza. " First of all it's time that we let Orlandu, my sister and the others know that I'm still alive and well." Ramza stated. " It's about time you said that!" Rad said. "And we need to speak to Delita about this." Ramza continued. "But is that quite risky you know Delita is..." Agrias was cut off. " Don't worry Agrias, Delita is not really a bad person, now that Ovelia is his wife and now that he has a son." Ramza said. "Delita....and Ovelia had a son!? How did you know that!?" Agrias asked, quite surprised. " I have been in contact with Delita for the past 6 months." Ramza answered her. " Oh...that makes sense." Agrias said silently. "So rest up guys, we have something to do tomorrow." Ramza said. "You too Agrias." Ramza turned his eyes to Agrias which made her blush a bit. "Okay were going back to our rooms now." All of Ramza's friend answered in unison. "Goodnight, then." Ramza told them. "And goodnight to you Agrias." He smiled. "Goodnight Ramza...wait...are you sleeping...here?" She asked him, now blushing. " Yes, is their something wrong?" Ramza asked with his seductive voice and smiled. "Do you like me to be with you tonight?" Ramza continued. "Iye..it's alright." Agrias said while blushing furiously. "Goodnight again." Ramza chuckled before heading for his bed. Night had come and a shadowy creature had emerged from the forested part of Gariland near sweegy woods walking towards Gariland to devour the flesh of the people leaving in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is probably the longest chapter that I had written! ^ ^. You might be wandering who the heck is Gaston, Mcloud, Terry, Rad and Jason..well they are my generic characters that I had used until the fight with Ultima. I wanted them to have a much larger role and credit because I don't want them to be outshadowed by story characters like CID or beowulf. I wanted to give them a personality and a large role in my story. So final words hope you enjoy!! And please R and R!! and Merry X-mas! 


	5. Chapter V, Part one:There is no darker n...

Disclaimer: All the characters in Final Fantasy Tactics are not mine and something like this.  
  
  
  
Chapter V: There is no darker night than this night....  
  
  
  
Agrias woke up from her night's rest and saw Ramza sitting in a candle lit chair reading a book. "Can't sleep Agrias?" Ramza asked, Agrias looked at a grand father's clock and saw that it was an hour past midnight. "Yeah you can say that." Agrias answered him and then ask, "What about you?". Ramza replied " I can't sleep too..."  
  
"Why?" Agrias continued to ask. "Because it's quiet...too quiet, even if it's still dark at least you could hear a little noise coming from the forest because there are nocturnal animals out there...but there was only a silence that can be heard, it's like something evil came through there making the animals hide in primal fear..." He said seriously. "Your senses are really getting sharper." Agrias stated.  
  
"I know...that's why I think there is something wrong here." Ramza continued. Agrias decided to heed Ramza's words and look outside the inn's window and certainly Ramza was right nothing can be heard from outside not even a wolf howling, it's like the night was struck dead by something...evil perhaps and on top of that a strange fog was beginning to engulf the whole town. " What is that...Ramza look outside." Agrias told Ramza and He followed and look outside the window.  
  
"What?!...I knew there was something not right here!" Ramza thought then turned to Agrias. "Agrias.....let's wake the others and the innkeeper." He told her as they both begin to dress up in their battle costumes.  
  
"Hey! Rad wake up!" Ramza almost shouted at the sleeping thief. " Wha..? Is it morning...breakfast?" Rad grumbled as he was getting up. " No but if you don't get up you're gonna die." Jason told Rad as Rad notice the grim surrounding. " Okay I get the point." Rad replied to Jason.  
  
"Okay let's head down the inn." Ramza told the group as they started heading down to warn the innkeeper about the danger that was going to storm the town but was too late as they heard a low growl and sounds of flesh being torn from a living body and low agonizing moanings. "Ramza...were too late..." Agrias stated looking sick. " The inn is in the edge of the town, I should have thought about that....if they are going to attack houses this should be the first one they would go into...damn!" He cursed himself silently then said to his team. "The innkeeper might be dead but there might be other people still alive and hiding in their rooms..Terry and Gaston check if there are still people in the rooms, Jason, Mcloud and Rad check the other half of the town to find other people and if they are still safe warn them about the impending dangers and take them to Gariland magic Academy..same goes for you Terry, Gaston..and Agrias follow me to the other side of the town...clear let's go!" Ramza ordered and they all agreed.  
  
And it all begun....  
  
With a swift wind and a flash the monster that was eating the innkeeper's body was impaled by Terry's sword as he shouted " Go! Now, Gaston and I will handle this part!" they all nodded then darted towards the door leaving Terry and Gaston inside the inn. " Let's go!" stated Gaston as they ran their way towards the rooms and quarters...  
  
Gaston and Terry's POV  
  
"Gaston! Let's check the lower rooms first then make our way up until the third floor!" Terry said to Gaston. " Gotcha!" Gaston replied. But before they could take another step a group of monsters had appeared blocking their path to the rooms. "Looks like they are a lot of them inside...." Terry said to Gaston. "Then I guess we're gonna have to clean them up!" Gaston replied already charging a spell. As the monsters began to move forward Terry and Gaston, Terry was now in his fighting stance. "Now! Come!" He shouted to the monsters.  
  
And the battle had begun....  
  
Terry was fast as he made a quick roll and evaded the oncoming swipe of the monster and countered it with an upper slash. "Hey be careful with your magic we don't want to destroy this place!" Terry called out to Gaston who had finish his charging. "I know that that's why now is the right time to test out the magic that I had practiced before." When he said this he begun to chant some words. "Heaven's judgement, thunder roaring make my enemy see death.calling forth Thunder Knives!!!" at this said a blue light began to form above Gaston's head and in an instant became blue glowing kunai's and at high speed impaled themselves into two oncoming monsters electrocuting them to their death.  
  
"Nice!" Terry complimented. But the battle is far from over as there are five more standing. Terry knew that and turned around to face the five. "Guess all of you are going down." When he said that he began to say words. "Enchanted sword...imbue the heat of flame!!" He shouted as his sword began to glow a soft orange to blazing red. "Taste your demise foul beings!" He said as he began his attack. The monsters followed his attack, but he evaded them and continued his assault, slashing one in the head and an upper slash to the other. "Flame Swipe!" He shouted as he made his attack on the last three. After the monsters are taken care off they began to continue their search in the inn.  
  
"The people here.....all of them....dead??" Terry looked disraught. They decided to go back down and head to the Academy when they heard someone crying. "Hey! Terry did you hear that?" Gaston ask Terry. "Yes, I heard it and it's coming this way!" He replied as they headed to the direction of the noise. When they got there they found a little girl crying in a corner. " This must be the innkeeper's daughter....poor child." They both thought as they remembered the cheerful little girl they saw besides the innkeeper. Terry approached the crying girl. "Hey....let's go it's dangerous here...." Terry gently said to her. "Papa....Mama.....where are they????" The girl answered while sobbing. "I'm sorry......but you parents.....will not be coming with you anymore...." Gaston said solemnly. "No papa....mama are not...not...." She began crying until she became tired and had fallen asleep. "Let's bring her now..her parents will be mad if we don't save her." Gaston said to Terry. "Yes, you are right...." Terry replied as he carried the girl in his back. They made their way in the main streets and was now heading towards the Gariland Academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay..please don't be confused, because I will right this chapter in three parts with the different POVs of Ramza and his friends first is this part Terry and Gaston's POV the second should be Rad Mcloud and Jason's POV and lastly will be Ramza and Agrias' POV I will right this parts first before writing chapter six to make the story a little more interesting I hope...so please I hope I'm not confusing you. I need your reviews more than ever and tell me if I should continue or not. So please RandR ne? and one final note the generic characters here have more role than the main characters in FF:tactics because I want them to have more Emphasis because sometimes my generic characters are more useful than my main characters except Ramza of course. ^ ^ 


End file.
